The objective is to investigate the relationship between amino-acid sequence and conformation in proteins. The particular structure (backbone chain conformation) developed in this laboratory will be extended and refined (1) to provide specific procedures for the prediction of discrete alpha-helical rigid body search groups. (2) to provide information about local probable chain conformation (i.e., to predict beta, stretched-out conformation, loops, etc.) useful in the interpretation of low-resolution Fouriers. We plan also to develop further our program for the storage and retrieval of known information about peptide sequence and detailed conformation (both side-chain and backbone residues) in order to provide an easily accessible data bank.